fromthewolfsdenfandomcom-20200213-history
Harry Marlowe
Seamus Mallory '''(born 31st May 1903 in Whitechapel, London, England) is a main character in From The Wolf's Den. He is the son of Basil Mallory and Victoire L'Angelier and brother to Lily Mallory. Biography Early Life Seamus was born to Basil Mallory and Victoire L'Angelier in Whitechapel, London. Seamus lived with his mother and elder sister, Lily until their mother unexpectedly passed away. Seamus and Lily's father, Basil, married another woman soon after Seamus's birth, had four more children and he was never heard from again. Seamus is very protective of his past and tells Stefan that he was brought up by his 'uncle', something which we later to discover to be untrue. His 'uncle' is actually a con artist called Beasley. After the death of their mother, five year old Seamus and his very ill sister, nine year old Lily to live in a slum and work on the streets of London, even though it was illegal for children to do so at that time. They both worked long hours pickpocketing and stealing from passersby, and as the days went on, Lily's health seemed to decline. She died from tuberculosis meningitis aged nine, leaving Seamus with nothing; without a home, food or anyone to look after him. He had nowhere to turn to. Although he was very young, Seamus became friendly with a man named Beasley, a con artist who employed orphaned and abandoned children illegally to steal worthy goods from the streets to resell at a higher price. Although he was dodgy, Beasley cared a lot for the children, feeding them, clothing them and keeping a roof over their head. Seamus didn’t have a bad word to say about Beasley, even though he knew the whole thing was illicit. Seamus had to survive somehow. Beasley was soon arrested for the illegal activities causing the children in his care, including 12-year-old Seamus to flee. Seamus got a job as a blacksmiths apprentice and a grouse beater aged 13 both which supported him financially. The gamekeeper he worked with was Cal MacIvor, who was nine years Seamus' senior. This is where they became friends before Cal decided to attend university in Edinburgh soon afterwards in late 1917. Cal returns to Gravesend after his first year with a woman on his arm, Stella Hunter, whom Seamus falls in love with. The two eventually have an affair whilst Stella is still married to Cal and in October 1932, Stella discovers that she is pregnant with Seamus' child. Just one month after discovering she was pregnant, Stella and her unborn child died in a fire. Seamus attends university in London to study teaching. After university, Seamus becomes an English teacher at the Grimley Institute For Boys. Afterwards, Seamus becomes a striker for the local blacksmith, Ned. He lives at Raven's Cottage in Gravesend alongside his loyal border collie, Trigger. Physical Appearance Seamus stands at 5ft 10 and has an average build. He has dark brown hair and dark brown eyes. He is said to have bushy eyebrows and a comforting smile. He is also quite a pale man. Seamus is often seen in a black military coat and black buckled boots over a pair of black trousers with braces with a white shirt, sometimes with a waistcoat. Personality and Traits Seamus is a loving, gentle and caring man who also has a mysterious element to him. Relationships Family '''Basil Mallory Victoire L'Angelier Lily Mallory As he grew up, Seamus looked up to his sister. She was a kind, gentle and loving young girl and cared for Seamus throughout his childhood. Whilst Victoire worked, Lily cared for Seamus from when he was a newborn. Lily would feed him, read to him and sing lullabies to help him sleep. ... After their mother passed away, Lily and Seamus were forced to work long hours and due to the conditions of the slums, Lily became extremely ill and eventually died from TB, leaving Seamus with no family at all. Cal MacIvor Once best friends, now close to no relationship whatsoever. Cal blames Seamus for the death of his wife possibly due to the fact Seamus was having an affair with Cal's wife, Stella. Stella Hunter Child with Stella Hunter Tommie MacIvor Billy MacIvor Ivor MacIvor Stefan Gundelach Euphemia Roe Oliver Farthing Ebenezer Finch Trigger Ned Hale Etymology Category:English characters Category:Staff at Grimley Institute For Boys Category:Male characters Category:Born in England Category:Mallory family